The RNAi Shared Resource provides an integrated, state-of-the-art, RNA interference (RNAi) based high throughput screening (HTS) facility at the NYU Langone Medical Center (NYULMC). The Shared Resource is committed to offering siRNA / dsRNA screening libraries for the cross-species functional characterization of whole genomes in a systematic, comprehensive, and cost effective manner. In addition, the facility may also provide logistic, technical, and bioinformatic support in order to assist screeners in performing and interpreting their genome scale RNAi screens. Importantly, the facility is strongly committed to making the NYU RNAi Shared Resource fully accessible to the entire academic community, both at the national and international level, in order to facilitate inter-disciplinary and multi-institutional collaborations.